The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Oglger14010’.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Connellsville, Pa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and freely-flowering Ivy Geranium cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Jan. 23, 2004 in Connellsville, Pa. of the Pelargonium peltatum cultivar Global Pink Pearl, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,558, as the female, or seed, parent with the Pelargonium peltatum cultivar Global Red, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,115, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Oglger14010 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Connellsville, Pa. on Mar. 3, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ivy Geranium by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Connellsville, Pa. since Mar. 18, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.